Rebel Rebel
Rebel Rebel is the second episode of Season 7 of Homeland. It aired on February 18, 2018. Synopsis Carrie makes a discovery. Wellington protects Keane. O'Keefe continues to broadcast. Episode guide Following McClendon's mysterious death, Brett O'Keefe once again takes to the airwaves from his hiding place and is not bothered about being viewed as "public enemy #1". According to him, President Keane's administration has stretched itself too far amid paranoia Although he cannot prove that McClendon's death was a murder he can point cast suspicion directly at President Keane herself. Even a poor attempt at firing a gun to prove his point - that the Second Amendment is a way for citizens to fire back against tyrannical governments - causing a forehead would is nothing compared to the damage he is doing to Keane and her cohorts. His inflammatory words have forced her to compromise, which means giving into Saul's demands. Even though she is just as concerned about the circumstances surrounding McClendon's death, she understands how this is making her look. Wellington, taking advantage of her vulnerability, convinces her to release 200 imprisioned federal employees in exchange for making Saul an ally and her new National Security Advisor. Saul is wary of the deal since it means he will be Keane's cheerleader but Wellington assures him that in not the plan, even though his firs job is giving a press conference saying that the administration is moving forward. In reality, he has to hunt O'Keefe down and stop him with Wellington saying that he has got too dangerous, too visible, too unpredictable. As Carrie watches the press conference on the news, she is angry that Saul is now on Keane's side even though he was released. When she sees her therapist, the latter lists her patient's problems, including her credit card debt, her vulnerable state following Quinn's death and the fact that even though she has been taking lithium for more than a decade and a half, it may no longer be working. When Carrie returns home she looks frazzled but knows she is right. She checked the cameras that she had Max install in Wellington's home and sees a woman leaving a note. She captures an image of her face and asks for Dante's help but the latter is refusing to be a part of whatever she is planning after what Carrie did to him in front of Senator Paley and hangs up on her. After putting Frannie to bed with the child asking her to stop fighting with Uncle Bill and everyone around her, Carrie tries a seedier way of getting the truth about the woman in Wellington's house. She lands on the site 4Chan and posts the image hoping to crowdsource a response. The following morning, she gets one and while getting her daughter ready for school she opens a file attachment she gets as a response and winds up infecting her laptop with malware. She calls Max over but even he cannot figure out a way around it. Whoever has hacked her laptop has locked all the files on her hard drive and she needs to pay a hefty ransom to get everything back to normal. But Carrie is broke and the man's hostile takeover means the ransom keeps increasing, making her more desperate. She comes up with a plan to convince him to prevent him releasing the information on her hard drive and without paying. She removes the sticker covering her webcam and tries to negotiate, first by lying about why she is filming him then by exchanging herself in place of money, which involves her removing her shirt and bra in the hope that he will be interested enough to meet her. Her plan works and she forces him to meet with her so they can make the exchange face to face before logging off. Senator Paley has an angry face off with President Keane, who demands that he stops the groups in Arizona threatening her safety and to stop holding hearings investigating her, but Paley refuses. Wellington's threats of removing him from office also fall on deaf ears. While Brett hides out with an accommodating family, backtracking after the son hears him badmouthing them as "crazies", Saul goes to the mattress store and questions the cop who helped Brett escape. Saul explains that the only way to have everything return to normal is to help him talk to Brett alone. He promises that no one will get hurt and he secures the location. That night, Carrie goes to her meeting and is told by the hacker to meet him in a warehouse. When he demands they go into a dark room, she tells her to continue her striptease act. Seeing who she is face to face with, she tricks him into approaching her and beats him to the ground, demanding that he unlock her laptop or she will kill him. Even though he is defiant and is convinced she can, she films him as he unlocks her laptop before she kicks and hits him a final time. She says she knows everything about him and owns him as she is a member of the CIA. Although it is a lie, the guy believes it and Carrie leaves with her laptop, pleased with the success of her mission. Videos Next on Episode 2 Homeland Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes